


Recognition

by ShadeofGreen



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Headcanons Gone Out of Control, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Mentions of Other ASOUE Characters, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Sibling Theory, Swearing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: It's rather easy to forget the middle child if no one acknowledge them in the first place.
Relationships: Ike Anwhistle & Gregor Anwhistle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so almost two years ago, I wrote a fic that is more or less about the 'Who is H Anwhistle/H Snicket' theory. The best way to explain this fic is that this mostly a self-indulgent second chance of writing a fic regarding the H Anwhistle/H Snicket theory, with a few dashes of me trying to make sense of some headcanons I have, not just related to H Anwhistle (though granted those things are minor in the grand scheme of things in this fic). 
> 
> I don't have much else to say, other than this technically a one-shot, but I'm breaking it up into chapters because it works better with breaks.

Ike knows he is curious, and there’s no doing anything about it. Mother and Father –mostly Mother– thinks Ike is _too_ curious. When they aren’t around, Gregor likes to annoyingly remind Ike curiosity killed the cat. Ike always reminds Gregor satisfaction brought the cat back.

“Yes,” says Gregor, “and the cost of the cat becoming satisfy is _what_ exactly?”

Ike doesn’t think Gregor know what the saying is supposed to mean. Gregor is always taking things too far. Ignoring Gregor’s opinion on the matter, Ike likes his curiosity. Ike considers it a good trait. Curiosity can and will help him discover new things.

Today, Ike’s curiosity is going to take him to a car park in the entrance of V.F.D. Headquarters. Someone called last night, leading to a chain of events forcing Ike and Gregor to stay in their room unless it’s for meals, bathroom breaks, or to take a shower. Ike doesn’t know the details of the call though; Gregor is the one who overheard it. Gregor knows enough to become smug. Gregor is only smug when he smirks and pushes up his glasses.

Ike doesn’t like it when Gregor gets full of himself, so Ike made an excuse to use the bathroom when morning rose. When the cost was clear, Ike left his hiding spot. While exploring, Ike saw a man and a woman talking to Ishmael. Ishmael is assigned to the city, so Ike is shock to see him here. Ike couldn’t get a good grasp of what they were talking about, but it has something to do with a car at the entrance.

Ike knows he’s going to catch a cold, but he needs to see what all the fuss is about. Ike sticks his head out the door, and quickly observes his surroundings. He looks to the left, and then to the right. There are two long black cars with dark windows. One car has someone in it.

Ike smiles when he makes out a shape of a boy in the backseat. It may be due to the windows, but Ike can see the boy has dark hair and dark eyes, just like Gregor and himself. The boy from afar looks like he maybe Ike’s age. When Ike gets a closer inspection, Ike can see it’s possible the boy **is** Ike’s age. The boy is frowning at the suitcase next to him, before looking downward at his feet. Ike knocks on the window three times. When the boy looks up, Ike waves his hand.

“Hi! May I come in?” Ike hopes the boy heard him through the windows.

The boy blinks at Ike. “You can do whatever you want. It’s unlocked.”

Ike nods his head, opens the door, enters the car, and closes the door. “I’m Ike. Ike Anwhistle.”

“I’m Hector. Um, Ike, do you know where we are?”

“We’re at V.F.D.’s Headquarters of course!”

Hector’s eyes widen a bit. “…V.F.D.’s Headquarters?”

“Yes. Volunteer Fire Department’s Headquarters.” Ike rubs his chin. “I could have sworn my brother Gregor and I are the only ones left who needed to get recruited. Gregor said our parents keep on getting flak over it. Oh well. I’m glad to meet another kid my age! Gregor is thirteen, and you know how teens can quickly change their mood. One minute my brother is willing to play Old Maid with me, the next minute he’s yelling–”

“Isaac Anwhistle, you are **_so_** going to get it!”

Ike turns his head around, and sees the open car door, with Gregor glaring at him. Gregor’s cheeks are red, and the sunlight reflecting off Gregor’s glasses makes him look terrifying.

“To think I fell for the going-to-the-bathroom trick again! Ooh, I swear you’re–”

Gregor suddenly stop talking. For a minute, Gregor is quiet. He then lifts his head upward, making the glasses go back to normal. Gregor stares at Ike and Hector, before faking a cough, probably out of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with my sudden outburst. I hope my brother and I didn’t make a terrible first impression. Do you want me to untie you? You look a bit uncomfortable.”

Hector turns his attention back to the floor, and nods his head. “Yes, please.”

Ike turns his attention back to Hector. Ike didn’t realize that Hector’s wrists are tied up with rope, or that his ankles are tied up with a white button down shirt with some tiny ruffles.

* * *

Upon returning back to their room –Ike insisted Hector can stay in their room for the time being–Ike runs to his bed and decides to jump on it. While jumping, Ike sees Hector is still standing in front of the door, with the suitcase still by his feet. Gregor meanwhile, is holding the now folded white shirt in his hands.

Ike notices Gregor is staring at Hector. It’s not a happy stare. Gregor is frowning, and he is letting his glasses slide down his nose. Ike saw this stare once before, when the family found a dead cat at Lake Lachrymose, ruining what was supposed to be the end of a happy vacation.

“You can use my bed for the time being,” orders Gregor, as he walks over to his bed and places the white shirt on top of the covers. “I think you need it more than me.”

Hector is looking downward, and quietly makes his way to Gregor’s bed, taking the suitcase with him. Ike watches Hector places the suitcase on top of the bed, and opening it up. Ike can see there’s some shiny fancy clothing that’s much too big for a kid, and photos of two people Ike can’t make out. Hector takes out the photos, and places the shirt on top of the clothing.

Gregor takes one of the photos, and stares at it. Ike can’t tell what expression Gregor has on his face –both of them have their backs facing towards Ike. Ike slowly starts to slow down his jumps until he gets to a complete stop.

Ike jumps down from his bed, and walks over to them to get a look at their faces. Ike can see Hector’s eyes are watery, while Gregor is still frowning. Ike looks down at the photos itself and sees man and woman. Both have dark hair and dark eyes, just like Hector. The slightly nervous man is wearing the fancy clothing, while the smiling woman is wearing a blue jumpsuit.

Hector soon starts to sniffle. Gregor quickly takes the photos, places them inside the suitcase, and closes it shut. Gregor then puts the suitcase underneath the bed.

Gregor claps his hands and asks, “Who wants to read _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_?”

Hector rubs his eyes and says, “I would rather read _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_.”

* * *

It’s the middle of the night. It’s actually three in the morning, if Ike is reading Gregor’s wristwatch correctly. The three of them stayed inside their room, with Gregor reading four chapters of _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_. At least, Ike thinks Gregor read four chapters. Hector dozed off underneath the covers in chapter two, when Alice begins swimming through her own tears. The last thing Ike can remember is the White Rabbit reappearing, mistaking Alice for Mary Ann.

Ike is only awake now because he hears someone right outside their door.

“The last time D called me in the middle of the night worried out of her mind,” says Ishmael, who voice was low, “it must have been maybe seven years ago. To think history is repeating itself.”

Gregor quickly sits up in his makeshift bed of the floor, and grabs his glasses from the nightstand. Gregor puts them on his face, and gestures Ike to stay quiet.

“At least this time around I share D’s sentiments exactly. No one was able to take photographs in the last six months. Even using J at _The Daily Punctilio_ as an alternate was a bust due to his competent boss. So if you don’t mind me asking, who took this?”

“The photo was sent from the V.F.D. alongside a letter from an associate assigned there.” The stern voice is unfamiliar to Ike, but he can tell it’s a woman. It must be the woman from earlier.

“I thought we abandoned it after the schism broke out.”

“It wasn’t abandoned. We just didn’t assign anyone there until recently, Ishmael. But with you explaining over the phone about what D know about the V.F.D., we should had given clearer orders. Times may be desperate, but we’re not desperate enough to face D’s wrath _again_.”

“One, I want you to call me Ish. Two, It’s not D’s wrath we have to worry about. What D knows come from _him_. If we find the child and do every as plan before D’s arrival, I can persuade her to go along with it, and she can convince _him_ what I’m doing is the correct course of action. I just hope you and your partner did your job right, or else we’re in a lot of trouble.”

* * *

From a few other conversations Gregor eavesdropped on when getting snacks from the kitchen, **all** of the adults are in a panic. Since Ike and Gregor never told anyone Hector is in their room, the adults believe Hector escaped and took off on his own. Ishmael in particular is upset; Gregor even swore the man took a swig from his hip flask.

Ike wanted to tell Ishmael and everyone else all they need to do is look inside Ike and Gregor’s room. Every hour Ike doesn’t say anything, his stomach feels like he just gotten off a roller coaster. Because of his curiosity, all the adults are running around, worrying over someone who is perfectly safe inside V.F.D.’s Headquarters.

Gregor however, is a jerk and wants to keep Hector hidden in their room for just a bit longer.

“We can’t continue lying to the adults,” says Ike, as lays down two kings –King of Clubs and King of Spades– into the card pile. “And it looks like I’m out.”

Gregor and Hector soon readjust their positions to face one another. Ike leans towards Hector’s side, and sees he has the Queen and King of Hearts. Ike then leans towards Gregor’s side, and sees he has the King of Diamonds.

“But we’re not lying, dear brother of mine,” replies Gregor, his right hand hovering over both cards. “We’re merely delaying the inevitable truth.”

Ike pounds his fist onto the carpet. “They think Hector is lost in the Mortmain Mountains. What if they think of the worst possible scenario and believe Hector to be dead?”

Gregor pushes up his glasses. “They’re going to deal with the worst possible scenario when Mother and Father shows up at Headquarters.”

“I thought you said your mother was the one coming here,” comments Hector.

“She _is_ coming here,” explains Gregor, his hand now hovering over the Kings of Hearts. “But Ishmael answered the phone this morning and got a call from Father in a rural town in the Hinterlands. Father was apparently visiting an associate and learned of a fire that broke out a few miles away. I’m pretty sure it’s Father who is making Ishmael drink so early.”

Ike crosses his arms. “You still didn’t tell us why they’re coming over. They can’t be visiting the two of us. Mother and Father told us when we’re recruited, we won’t see them again so soon.”

Gregor stays silent as he picks the Queen of Hearts. Because Gregor didn’t shuffle the cards while facing away from Hector, Hector correctly picks the King of Diamond and wins. Ike wonders if Gregor was thrown off his game. Gregor usually wins at Old Maid.

* * *

It’s the middle of the night. It’s actually four in the morning, if Ike is reading Gregor’s wristwatch correctly. Ike is awake again, but it’s not because of people arguing. It’s because of Hector’s growling stomach.

“I think I need to eat real food,” Hector says aloud, as sits up in bed, and turns on the lamp light. “For the last few days, I had nothing but bagged chips, chocolate bars, and questionable soda.”

“It’s not my fault they had cilantro flavor soda,” replies Gregor, sitting up and grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. “But I agree. You might need something that’s not junk.”

Ike sits up as well. “The only real food you can eat is fried or sunny side eggs. That’s the one thing Gregor can cook without causing a disaster.”

“Ike, sunny side eggs _are_ fried eggs. And don’t say I can cook them without causing a disaster. You know I sometimes break the yolk.” Gregor places his glasses onto his face. “Maybe I can make some fried eggs without waking up the adults.”

While Ike and Gregor got out of their beds and put on their slippers, Ike sees Hector is refusing to move from his spot. He’s still sitting in bed, his face looking downward at the covers.

“Fried eggs huh? There’s nothing wrong with plain fried eggs,” says Hector in a somewhat low voice. “Especially if the fried eggs aren’t cook completely, just like with huevos rancheros.”

Ike couldn’t help but jab Gregor in the arm to get his attention. Gregor looks like he’s going click his tongue, but stops as he sees the slow moving Hector getting out of bed, now muttering about huevos rancheros and something else call ‘pico de gallo’.

Gregor frowns and removes his glasses to wipe them clean with his shirt. After putting them back on, Gregor bites his lower lip before snapping his fingers. Ike can tell Gregor has some sort of plan. Ike watches carefully to see if Gregor is going to drag him into it.

Gregor walk up to Hector and says, “Hector, I have to admit my brother and I have no idea what you’re talking about. It is something you used to eat a lot at home?”

“Uh-huh.” Hector nods his head. “It’s a breakfast meal, but I think you can eat it for lunch or dinner. It’s that good of meal to eat at any time of the day.”

“Is that so?” Gregor gives Hector a doubtful look. “No offense, but saying fried eggs can be eaten when it’s not breakfast sounds almost wrong.”

“It’s huevos rancheros,” replies Hector, giving Gregor a glare. “And there’s nothing wrong with eating it whenever it’s not breakfast. If you got a piece of paper, I can write out the recipe and you can make it for all three of us!”

Gregor turns his attention back towards Ike. “Ike, paper and pencil for Hector, please.”

Ike does nothing for a few seconds, until he remembers underneath his bed, there’s a small notepad and pencil stub Gregor stole the last time he went out of their room to get snacks. Ike laughs as he looks under the bed, pulls out the two items, and while handing the two items to Hector.

Hector gives a small nod, and places the pad onto his lap. Ike can see Hector is writing down a lot of different foods. Hector handwriting’s is hard to understand, but Ike is certain from reading it upside down, one food needed is a tomato and onion. As Ike and Gregor watch Hector write talking over this Mexican egg dish, Ike finally notice something is different about Hector.

It’s a good kind of different though. While Ike gets the feeling Hector enjoys Ike and Gregror’s company, it’s only now Hector seems to be finally happy at Headquarters. Ike hopes it’s a sign for things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

“I won’t force you,” says Ishmael, placing the coffee mug towards his lip, “but I think you should drink your tea before it gets cold.”

“It’s still hot.”

“Hector, you said the same thing seven minutes ago.” Ishmael takes a sip of coffee, and sets it back onto the table.

“Mama and Papa say that I should wait until I don’t see the steam anymore,” answers Hector.

Ishmael claps his hands. “And they’re absolutely correct! I certainly don’t want you to burn your tongue. However, the purpose of a hot drink is to get warm. Surely living in the Hinterlands, you know how the temperature drops during the nights, especially in the winter. Winter nights there aren’t as cold as nights in the Mortmain Mountains, but they’re cold in their own right.”

“I know. Papa likes to sit out on the porch and stare at the sunset. He always has a cup of tea with him in case he gets cold. Sometimes I join him, and he reads me letters from his childhood friend.” Hector quickly smiles, before shifting in his seat. “But I’m not cold. And it’s not night. It’s not even winter.”

Ishmael rubs his chin, and then grabs a cookie from a plate that is next right to his coffee mug. “But I know you’re in need a drink. It was very rude of Isaac to finish the last of the orange juice after eating Gregor’s brave attempt of cooking breakfast for all three of you, especially so early in the morning without adult supervision.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I know you want your tea to cool down, but staring at it won’t make it happen faster. And if you wait too long, it’ll lose its warmth. So please, drink before it gets completely cold.”

Hector watches Ishmael pushes the plate of cookies towards him, and sees Ishmael take a bite out of the cookie in his other hand. Carefully, Hector reaches out for a cookie as well, and nibbles at the top of it. He’s still full from breakfast, and isn’t in the mood to eat anything else.

Hector hates how dry the cookie is, and doesn’t understand how Ishmael can eat such a terrible thing. Maybe adults’ taste buds work differently than kids.

In any case, Hector thinks he ought to drink the tea now. He really wants that awful taste out of his mouth. He grabs the mug, blows the steam away, and takes a small sip. He almost regrets it though. The tea tastes awful as well.

Ishmael picks up his cup, and takes another sip of his coffee. “I think I should thank Gregor for almost setting the kitchen on fire with his carelessness. I wouldn’t have thought you were safe inside V.F.D.’s Headquarters the entire time.”

Hector takes another sip before setting the mug down, and frowns. “V.F.D.’s Headquarters…Ike said it stands for Volunteer Fire Department.”

“Yes, it does.”

“I thought V.F.D. stands for the Village of Fowl Devotee.”

“V.F.D. stands for many different things.”

Ishmael sets his mug down again, and makes his fingers make the shape of a roof. “In fact, having to explain this to you is a reason why I’m here. I’m only invited to the Mortmain Mountains under special circumstances. You are a special circumstance, and I need tell you something important regarding V.F.D., and I’m not referring to the Village of Fowl Devotee.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Mr. and Mrs. Anwhistle to arrive?” Hector takes another sip of tea. “Gregor brought up how their father was in a rural town in the Hinterlands visiting to visit an associate. It sounds a lot like the Village of Fowl Devotee. Oh! Mama and Papa must be worrying sick about me. I saw smoke coming from the house before I was taken. The fire must have been from _my_ house. Maybe their parents can tell me what happen to my parents and–”

“Yes, the fire.” Ishmael sighs, and closes his eyes. “That’s why I asked you to come back to the kitchen, alone. I’m afraid I have some terrible news, and burden with the task to explain something your mother kept secret from you and your father.”

Hector sets his mug down. “What secret was Mama keeping from us?”

Ishmael pushes the plate of cookies closer to Hector, and reaches the inside of his jacket to pull out a folded piece of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregor is thirteen _now_ , but he was six when the schism officially broke out. Even then, Gregor can scarcely remember V.F.D.’s golden years. But Gregor remembers enough to know he and Ike are in fact, long overdue in their recruitment.

They’re so overdue, Mother and Father keep on getting flak over it by most volunteers.

Ike is in _second grade_. Gregor is in _eighth grade_. While a seven-year-old can catch up with the others, a thirteen-year-old boy like Gregor normally should be an apprentice at this point.

Gregor knows volunteers can be recruited at different ages, but being in kindergarten –around four or five– is the ideal age. However, he also knows recruits are taken even younger than that. For instance, Gregor can recall the Snickets youngest child was taken as an infant. But since infants –or toddlers– can’t ask the proper question, that task is given to the older sibling.

Needless to say, Gregor has been waiting for the right time to ask the question.

Gregor isn’t sure when to ask the question though. Sure, Mother works five days a week at the hospital laboratory from eight to six. Sure, Father works five days a week at the local college from nine to eight. But they do their best to be with him and Ike as much as possible. Gregor can say he loves his nuclear family, and doesn’t want to let go of it just yet.

Okay, so maybe Gregor is lying a bit to himself. A nuclear family always has a daughter.

Out of his parents, Father has more free time. Not only does he have a two hour break between his 2PM and 4PM class, Father has the power to cancel classes. Today, Father canceled his classes due to food poisoning from a pre-made lunch brought on campus. He felt well enough to prepare lunch though: chicken enchiladas, a recipe given to him by a childhood friend.

With Father napping upstairs, Gregor and Ike begin eating their lunch quietly. Ike hates silence, and he thought to ask the 64 dollar question.

“If we’re supposed to be future members of V.F.D.,” says Ike, putting his fork down, “shouldn’t we know the cause of all of this fighting?”

Gregor rest his head on his left hand, while taking a bite of the spicy enchilada. Mother isn’t here to lecture him about eating with his mouth full. With a stuff mouth, Gregor replies back to Ike. “And you thought to ask me this because…”

“You were six when it happened.”

Gregor swallows his food, and lifts his head off from his hand. “And you expect me to remember things when I was six years old?”

“Yes.”

Gregor sighs, and places his fork onto the plate. “Well, don’t expect too much of a history lesson. Our parents refuse to tell me more than what I know, though I have my suspicions why.”

Gregor gets out of his seat, and heads to the pantry and grabs the sole soda bottle hiding away in a corner. It’s the soda one buys from a vending machine, or as a six-pack from the grocery store. The soda is coconut flavor. Gregor couldn’t help but stick out his tongue in disgust. Gregor has no idea who enjoys drinking this stuff, so he’s sure it’s all good for his presentation.

Gregor walks over to the sink, and begins to shake the bottle. Ike gives blinks of confusion.

“Think of the bottle as V.F.D. itself,” explains Gregor, “and the soda is the volunteers.”

Gregor continues to shake the bottle. He watches the liquid inside starting to fizz and bubble.

“Why are you shaking it?” asks Ike.

“It’s the reason for all the fighting,” answers Gregor. “I actually don’t know what everyone is fighting _about_ , but I do know the fighting within V.F.D. does go back years before the two of us were even born. Maybe even when our parents were our ages. Don’t go trusting me on that.”

Ike gets out of his seat to join Gregor. “Oooh. The soda is doing that fizzy bubbling thing, but nothing is getting out because you didn’t twist open the cap yet.”

“How very observant of you,” says Gregor, as he places the bottle into the sink, and unscrews the cap as quickly as he can.

The fizz and soda rise up to the top. Both Gregor and Ike see the liquid overflows to top of the bottle. It soon spills itself onto Gregor’s hand, before flowing way down into the drain.

“Whatever broke the camel’s back,” finishes Gregor, as he grabs a paper towel to wipe his hand clean, “someone at V.F.D. removed the metaphorical cap, and the schism officially happened.”

Ike nods his head, and smiles. “May I have the remaining soda?”

Gregor uses his dry clean hand and gives it to Ike. “Does that end your thirst of curiosity?”

“No. What are your suspicions on why our parents refuse to talk about the schism?”

Gregor rolls his eyes, clicks his tongue, and crumbles the paper towel in his former soda cover hand. “Ike, you _do_ know that curiosity killed the cat, right?”

“But satisfaction brought it back.” Ike sticks out his tongue, and takes a slip of the soda.

“Well, yes,” replies Gregor, as the two make their way back to the table. “And the cost of the cat becoming satisfied is _what_ exactly?”

* * *

When Gregor became officially of age –and thus given more autonomy to where he needs a job in the city because his “inheritance” can cover only so much– Gregor decided to continue being part of Ike’s life. Ike and Hector’s lives honestly. Ever since their childhood, Gregor admits the three of them became thick as thieves. The two will admit they treat Hector as family.

(So do their parents. Father more than Mother. When Mother and Father’s letters come through the mail, Father also wrote lengthy letters to Hector. Mother didn’t begin writing to Hector until after Father drank himself to death, but she wrote as much to Hector as she does for Gregor and Ike. Hector appreciated their letters very much, given his family status.)

When both Ike and Hector became thirteen, Gregor decided to make and give spare copies of his apartment keys for the two of them. Just in case they ever felt the need to be regular teenage boys and have a break from all of V.F.D.’s nonsense.

Gregor doesn’t mind surprise visits because his apartment has the necessities for unexpected guests. But over the last year, Museum of Natural History has become a nightmare with incompetent bosses, overtime, and irregular work hours. Right now, they’re also including layoffs. With everything going on so far, Gregor would prefer a notice of a visit. He doesn’t want to return home and scream in the middle of the night upon seeing Ike and Hector eat out of his fridge or trying to change up the apartment.

But it’s the layoffs that got Gregor extremely worry. V.F.D. recently pulled strings to fired three different volunteers, one whose location is at Lake Lachrymose. If Gregor gets fired and if he doesn’t have enough income to keep himself at bay until he finds a new job (or if V.F.D. finally considers his proposal), there’s a chance Gregor may be hired there. Just because he loves Lake Lachrymose doesn’t mean Gregor want to wear a clown suit and serve rowdy customers.

Gregor isn’t honestly happy finding himself screaming at the sight of Ike eating an apple while sitting on top of the back pillows.

“GAAAH!” Gregor throws his briefcase over to Ike.

Ike quickly throws the apple at Gregor and catches the case. It sends Ike falling over the sofa, and is now unsurprisingly, sitting upside down.

“Isaac Anwhistle,” yells Gregor, catching the apple and setting it down onto the kitchen table, “Do you want me to _die_ of surprise? Because you’re getting closer to it with each visit.”

“Noooo. However,” says Ike, rearranging himself to sit right-side up, “I feel like it was necessary to have a discussion I’ll know you’ll dodge. So you know how some of our associates have alphabetical naming patterns? Like the Snickets and Calibans?”

“Yes,” answers Gregor, walking over to sit on the ottoman chair in front of Ike. Gregor considers if he should bring up how he Denouement Triplets technically fall into the pattern as well, but decides against it to keep the conversation short as possible. “Why is this important?”

“Yesterday when I was with Josephine at the library, we talked about how things should be in alphabetical order if possible. Today, she brought our associates up, and-”

“You were with Josephine in the library? _Again?_ ” Gregor couldn’t help but let the urge to tease Ike take over. “I didn’t think your crush on Josephine got you going to the same place twice in a row, dear brother of mine.”

Ike sets down the case near his feet. “Anyway, as we were eating crackers for snacks, Josephine commented about how we Anwhistle Brothers are the oddball out.”

“The oddball out?” Gregor crosses his arms, and places one leg over the other. “Is Josephine forgetting _Sally and Gustav Sebald_ don’t fit the alphabetical naming pattern as well?”

“I did. Josephine ended up laughing after I said the exact same thing. I thought we were going to get throw out if she laughed any louder.”

“I gather Josephine was able to compose herself on time.”

“Yes. Thanks to Josephine, today I learned Gustav isn’t his first name.”

“It’s not?”

Ike nods his head, and leans back onto the cushions of the sofa. “I had to double check this with Sally herself. Sally explained Gustav is his middle name. When Gustav decided to make an application for both the Directors Guild and Writers Guild, he wanted to use his first name. However, in the process, the two discovered an existing director and writer who not only share their surname, but Gustav’s first name as well.”

“Damn.” Gregor uncrosses his arms. “V.F.D. clearly avoided disaster. Imagine if we watched a movie made by this other Sebald director and writer.”

“No kidding. Sally said Gustav is re-applying as ‘Gustav Sebald’ as a precaution.”

“And you decided to take a break from V.F.D. to talk about the Sebald Siblings?” Gregor gives Ike an exasperated side eye. “No offense Ike, but I could have found this out through Sally.”

Ike bites his lower lip. “I didn’t come over to talk about them. Sally didn’t tell me what was Gustav’s first name, but she told me it started with an ‘S’. That’s why I’m here. We’re G and I. There’s only one naming pattern we could fit. And it got me wondering…did we have an ‘H’ in our family before?”

Gregor leans back against the chair, and resists the urge to click his tongue. Ike’s question is reminding Gregor what Widdershins said a few days ago after months of avoiding each other, about how there are secrets in the world too terrible for young people to know.

It’s a ridiculous thing for Widdershins to say, considering he is only two years younger. But maybe there’s truth to it. Ike is _young_ when compare to Gregor. Gregor knows secrets he doesn’t want Ike to know, even if it means–

“I’m not saying I would rather have _that_ H be in our family,” continues Ike, interrupting Gregor from his thoughts. “We have an H, technically. I’m just curious if we had an _official_ H.”

Gregor runs a hand through his bangs. “The closest we’ll get to an official H would arguably be Hector. I know some volunteers believed he was our brother until getting corrected. Can you imagine their faces if we tell that after some point, our parents _did_ adopt him into the family, and we all just didn’t bother to update the situation?

“Yeah,” says Ike, nodding his head in agreement. “It would be something indeed.”

* * *

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Gregor continues to whistle Chabrier’s “Bourrèe Fantasque” as he picks up a few loose papers that fell on the floor. He doesn’t want to open the door. Not yet at least. Everything has to be clean up. Surely the uninvited visitor doesn’t want to see what a giant mess Gregor is in.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Gregor keeps on whistling as he straighten the papers out on the table, and turns back over to the bulletin board and pins the latest discoveries of what the Medusoid Mycelium did to a couple of lab rats who survived via a tiny amount of horseradish and water (the water was for their upset stomachs; rats as it turns out have difficultly chewing horseradish down).

“Gregor Anwhistle, open the fucking door right now! I can hear you whistling ‘Bourrèe Fantasque’! With or without the damn crackers!”

Gregor turns over an unopened letter, and clicks his tongue upon seeing who the sender is. He throws the letter onto the table, pulls out his glasses from its case, and wears them. He takes a deep breath in, and takes a deep breath out. Gregor walks over to the door, and opens it.

“Took you long enough,” snaps Ike, as he marches past Gregor. Ike’s eyes are narrow, and his mouth is in a thin line.

“It’s lovely to see you too, Ike,” says Gregor, gently closing the door. “I didn’t think you were in the area and decided to make an impromptu visit at six in the morning.”

“No.” Ike throws down his hat, and eyes the unopened letter. “But I didn’t want to give you an advance notice so you can cover your ass and make up excuses.”

Gregor clicks his tongue at Ike’s poor accusations. “I’m not covering up anything, and I won’t make excuses. Not to you at least. I knew this day was going to happen.”

“You expect this?” Ike’s eyes are now the wide-eye look Gregor knows means confusion.

“Of course I did,” answers Gregor, giving Ike a small frown. “You’re my brother. When I made that proposal, I knew we would fight about it. And believe it or not, I’m hurt with your accusations, Ike. You know me. If you think I’m going to cover my ass and lie over **this** , you would have caught me in the act and call me out over it.”

Ike doesn’t answer back. All Ike does is picks up the unopened letter, and gives out a bitter laugh when he sees who the sender is. “When I told K I planned on visiting you, she tried to stop me. She wanted to do the convincing. She told me I would be too soft as a volunteer due to my role as a ‘dear brother of yours’.”

“Snicket is right. You _would_ fail. My decision on the Volatile Fungus Deportation Project hasn’t changed one bit. But we both know why you’re really here. You mislead her rather well. Mother would be so proud of you. Lying is not one of your strong suits.”

“It’s easy to lie to someone if you also say part of the truth.” Ike throws the unopened letter back onto the table on top of other papers. “I still think what you’re planning with the Medusoid Mycelium is something you and your team of scientists should have thought over. You’re walking too close to the edge, Gregor. One wrong step and you’ll fall in.”

“It’s not like I’m gazing into the abyss.”

Ike frowns, and walks over to a medium-size book shelf near the bulletin board. Most of the items on the shelf are books about fungus and fossils–more footprints fossils than fungus. There’s a spyglass resting on top shelf, as well as a photograph Gregor almost accidentally destroyed when moving a few personal belongings to Anwhistle Aquatic.

Ike suddenly grabs the photo. Gregor can tell Ike’s eyes are starting to blink fast. “You know, it only seems like a few weeks ago we took this at Lake Lachrymose. Wasn’t it a perfect day? It was off-season, cloudy, and the Anxious Clown–”

“Was close for renovations,” finishes Gregor, as he walks towards over to Ike. “The four of us were glad we didn’t have to eat at that dreadful excuse of a restaurant. We decided to head to Josephine’s old childhood home for a home cook meal of–”

“–Chicken enchiladas, made with a special sauce learn from H’s second grade teacher,” concludes Ike, smiling and hugging the photo close to his chest. “To think Father learned that chicken enchilada recipe from H’s Papa!”

Ike soon stops smiling, and frowns. He places the photo back onto the shelf, and rubs his eyes a moment late. Gregor doubts Ike wants a comforting hug.

“I know H’s behavior isn’t what V.F.D. wants in a volunteer,” says Ike in a quiet voice, “but you didn’t have to voice your concerns. You didn’t have to suggest where he should be reassigned. I thought you wanted the three of us be in close proximity. We’re brothers, all three of us.”

“Mother never signed the adoption papers, Ike.”

“So? Everyone believes H is our adopted brother.”

“ _Almost_ everyone believes Hector is our adopted brother. Older volunteers like Ishmael saw through it because they know the Anwhistle Family too well. Josephine knows because we told her. The Snicket Siblings know because they’re nosy in their own individual way. I suspects a few others know the truth as well, but I know they won’t reveal the lie. No one will honestly.”

**_BANG!_ **

Ike slams a fist onto the bulletin board. “ **No one** is going to reveal the lie because H is living in the goddamn middle of nowhere! It’s easy for people keep secrets if the other person is gone and out of their lives!”

Gregor clicks his tongue. “If we need to have a better life by forgetting Hector, then so be it. The location may be the least desirable position for any volunteer, but I know it will be suitable for Hector. Out of everyone who was sent there, I believe he’s the one who may actually have the desire to stay there. Well, at least he’ll have the desire to stay there until–”

With one swift movement, Ike sends a punch through the air, and knocks Gregor right onto the floor, as well as his glasses. While his vision is blurry, Gregor can see Ike towering over him, his chest moving up and down.

“Forget about him? **_Forget about him!?_** You’re insane to think I want to forget Hector. And you think that hell hole in the Hinterlands would be perfect for him? That place went bonkers ever since the fire! No volunteer wants to be there. There’s no way anyone can survive their rules!”

Gregor clicks his tongue again upon hearing those words. Gregor quickly grabs his glasses, puts them back on his face, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“On the contrary, Isaac,” replies Gregor, getting back up on his feet, “Hector _will_ survive! If he survived the Volunteer Fire Department, he can do it again at the V.F.D.!”

Gregor pushes Ike aside and walks over to his desk. Gregor pulls out a key from his pocket, and opens a drawer. After carefully lifting up the false bottom, Gregor pulls out an old manila envelope with a coffee stain, as well as a stamp label ‘A’.

When Snicket’s mother and father were alive, they had a habit of making files for those who ask. Mother and Father were two of those people. It took time, but the Snickets were able to go through with the task. Mr. Snicket’s job at _The Daily Punctilio_ granted him access to two articles that never saw the light of day, while Mrs. Snicket did a thorough investigation to rediscover an old photo and letter thought to be long destroyed by Ishmael.

As Gregor stares at the envelope, he can remember hiding it upon hearing Hector’s voice reaching the apartment door. With the envelope in one hand, Gregor uses his other hand to touch his bruise cheek, and makes his way towards Ike. Gregor can’t help but notices Ike punched him in same location where Hector punched. Hector packs the harder punch though.

“What is that?” asks Ike, pointing to the envelope, his finger trembling a bit.

“Secrets the family kept hidden, one created long before you were born,” answers Gregor, placing the envelope into Ike’s trembling hands. “The reason why Mother and Father –particularly Mother– never adopted Hector despite adoring him, the reason why our parents got flak for keeping us longer than necessary…they complement each other too well. I meant to give this to Hector on his eighteenth birthday, but I figure he would learn the truth –one truth at least– when arriving at the V.F.D. to take his rightful place as their handyman. It seems more appropriate to give this to you. After you, you did ask once before-”

“Shut up, Gregor! Just shut up!” Ike’s quickly draws back from Gregor, throwing the envelope to the ground. “I don’t want you talk about this anymore! _I don’t want to hear it anymore_!”

Gregor frowns, and takes another step closer to Ike. “‘Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.’ I thought you would be pleased with this.”

Ike slowly nods his head. “But there’s always a cost for the cat to become satisfied. Isn’t that what you always say?”

Gregor leans down, picks up the envelope, and places it in Ike’s hands again. “Yes, but you’re always correct that I do take things too far. So tell me Isaac, what are you planning to do now?”


	4. Chapter 0th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written as the beginning of the one-shot, but when making the decision to break it off into chapters, I realize the beginning is slightly more effective as the ending. So I made a few edits and changes. That's why the chapter title is 0th, as it's the proper 'beginning' as well as the proper final chapter.
> 
> Also, the Original Characters Tag finally come into use, as this is the part of the fic where they play a major role. There's also gratuitous Spanish, but it's really minor in the grander scheme of things.

An interesting fact about Victor’s childhood friend is that O is not his first name. Well, obviously, an initial isn’t a first name. O is short for Ocho, which is in fact, a nickname O outgrew by his pre-teen years.

O as a child never liked his real name, and wanted to go by something else. For a while, he went by Z —the first initial of his actual name— but Ocho was ultimately pick because he ate eight tamales in a row before getting sick to his stomach and throwing up. Victor can remember how their parents keep on warning the children to not overstuff themselves, with Ocho doing just that to spite them all.

It's a very fond memory Victor has of O, one Victor holds close to his heart. That memory in fact happened months before O and his family left the Village of Fowl Devotee. Victor could never get O to reveal more information about the move, other than it was related to his parents’ work.

Letters were sent between each other of course. But letters take too long to write, to send and get deliver, and to receive. It’s even worse when one party constantly moves to where they have no permanent address. In fact, in what turns out to be O’s last letter, sent to Victor in their first year of high school, explains his next location wouldn’t likely allow him to write anymore to the Village of Fowl Devotee.

So, Victor can say for certain he felt as if he got a shock from a bolt from the blue when he saw María Carmen —with a broom in her hand—arguing with O of all people, after returning back from the Village of Fowl Devotee. The last letter Victor got also contain the last photo of O. O didn’t change much physically after all these years, except for some wrinkles on his face.

O was carrying a sleeping child in his arms. The child is maybe five or six years old, and was wearing dinosaur printed pajamas. Victor is amazed the child wasn’t waking up from the argument spewing around his head.

Sitting on the steps of the porch was a woman. Her hands are on her knees, her head resting on her hands, with two bags next to her feet. The woman has dark hair, a unibrow, and for some reason, one ear. The woman’s face expression is one Victor seen before: a look of a someone who just experienced a death in the family, and has no way of coping at the moment.

The woman of course, takes notices of Victor approaching them. The woman stands up, and taps O’s shoulders. O turns around, and does his best to give a smile. It’s a sad smile though.

“Perfect timing as ever, Victor,” says O, when Victor is close enough to the group. “You just saved us from getting our asses kick.”

“Now do you believe your husband is friends with Z?” asks the woman, turning her attention back to María Carmen.

“ **Childhood friends** ,” says María Carmen, narrowing her eyes. “They are childhood friends, Mrs. Anwhistle. That’s what your husband says. That’s what you say as well.”

“Friends are still friends,” replies Mrs. Anwhistle. “even if the years goes by, with seasons changing. The bond created between them as children still remains. Nothing can change that.”

“True,” answers María Carmen, holding her head high. “However, just because the bonds remain doesn’t mean it doesn’t take another form. Victor and your husband haven’t seen each other in years. How do we know Victor would want to see him again after all this time?”

“I think it’s a decision that Victor has to make for himself,” says O, still smiling sadly. “Victor, I am truly sorry for showing up now, especially since we haven’t written to each other in years. But my family and I are going through difficult times now, and we need a temporary place to stay. We would have gone to my wife’s sister, but…”

“We won’t stay for more than a week,” interrupts Mrs. Anwhistle. “Two weeks at max. Just until Z and I can work something else. Please.”

~~~

“You know, I forgotten how lovely the sunset is at the V.F.D.,” says O in a low voice.

Victor sets down the tray carrying two warm mugs of tea next to O, before taking a seat himself. The two of them don’t say anything to each other. All the do is hear the laughter of Gregor, D —Mrs. Anwhistle goes by her first initial as well, a very weird decision if Victor was ever asked about his opinion on the matter—, and María Carmen playing Old Maid with each other inside the house. To think that it took almost a week for the two to finally get along.

To think that by the end of the week, the Anwhistles are once again going to leave the Village of Fowl Devotee. History has a nice way of repeating itself.

O stays quiet even when he grabs a mug off the tray. He holds it in his hands, brings it up to his lips, and blows away the steam. The steam temporary fogs up his glasses.

“I would say I wished I brought my camera so I can capture the moment forever,” says O, “but I didn’t come to the V.F.D. for sentimental reason, not really. I didn’t think I would even return to this place. Mother and Father told me this place was no longer important to their work anymore, so I should forget it exists as well.”

“Is that why you stop writing to me all those years ago?” asks Victor.

O blows the steam again before replying. “No. They told me to forget the V.F.D. a few months after we moved. The last letter I sent you was when my family was still in the country. The country we lived after that made it impossible to continue writing. By the time we moved back to the country, I figured you moved on from waiting for me.”

“Well…you’re not wrong there. I officially gave up waiting for another letter when reaching my final year of high school,” answers Victor calmly. “It wasn’t that bad though. The day I gave up waiting for you is the day I met María Carmen. Literally. I turned around from the mailbox, and there was, glaring at me. She told me I was holding up line of one.”

O finally takes a sip of his tea. “María Carmen is a wonderful woman, Victor. She may have given me and D a terrible first impression, but I can tell now she’s very worried about you. She didn’t want whatever heartbreak I gave you the first time around to return back. In her perspective, I’m the bastard that abandoned you.”

He then sets down his mug back onto the tray, with a trembling hand. “I’m grateful for letting me and my family to stay here. We couldn’t bear to stay in our house any longer. Everything about that place…it constantly reminded us of Helen. D can’t even go into Helen’s room anymore without bursting into tears minutes in. D always wanted a daughter…and…and…”

Victor quickly grabs the tray and sets it down next to his feet. He does so in time to hug O, who quickly returns the hug back. Victor can feel his shirt getting wet.

“Promise me something, Victor,” whispers O. “Promise me if anything tries to take your child, you’ll try anything in your power to stop them. I can’t stand the thought of you two losing your child as well.”

Victor doesn’t respond to it. All he does is give a reassuring pat on the back.

* * *

Hector lives in the Hinterlands, about two miles away from the Village of Fowl Devotee.

Mama works in the city. She’s a garment sewer for a fashion boutique. Mama works early, and comes home late. Mama dreams to become a seamstress and show off her fabulous designs. One design is the matador’s costume. She has been working on it for over two months. Mama says when she finds the missing element it’s going to be her magnum opus.

Papa stays at home to clean up the house and cook food–Mexican food, since that’s what he ate growing up. Papa also works at the Village of Fowl Devotee as the handyman. Papa says his family worked for the village for as long as he can recall. Recently, the Council of Elders tried to get him to move the family to the outskirts, where the Nevermore Tree is at.

Before the family could come to an agreement, the offer was soon recanted. Mama and Papa told him this is making them hate the Village of Fowl Devotee just a slightly bit more.

The first rule of the village is easy to follow. It makes rule two easy to follow too. Rules 1 and 2 are the ones the Council of Elders bothered to write down. Rules 3 through 17 are unspoken, but followed by everyone. And it’s ‘everyone’ who Mama and Papa are starting to hate.

While living outside the village limits, the handyman and his family are considered V.F.D. residents by the Council of Elders. While half of the village agrees, the other half believe to be a proper resident one must live in the village itself. After years of ignoring complaints and the brawls over the subject, the Council of Elders decided to make Rule 18 a reality. Papa says the offer was the first step. However, it created new arguments, hence the withdrawal.

Mama hopes nothing bad happens to them when she and Hector arrive there on Saturday. Mama needs to check out a book. While available in the city, it’s currently checked out. The only other copy is at the Village of Fowl Devotee’s Library.

The library is a lovely place. It’s big, clean, and has comfy chairs. In the children’s section, there are pillows in the shape of crows, walls painted with colorful hot air balloons, and a play structure resembling the Nevermore Tree. Despite it being lovely, what Hector doesn’t like about the place is _the librarian_.

The librarian is a man with graying hair, with a mustache that turns up at the end. He kind of hunches his back, but what Mama noticed most about him is his clothing. The man is wearing a flowered shirt, striped tie, a tweed coat, and plaid slacks. Mama suspects the only new thing on him is the shoes. Whenever Hector goes to the library, the old man has a habit of watching him.

While disliking the librarian, Hector still felt comfortable enough to be alone with him. But for the first time, Hector feels scare by the librarian. The man’s stares felt different today, and Hector can’t explain why. Unable to find anything, Hector carefully goes up to him. Before Hector could even speak, the man’s back becomes very straight, and he gives Hector a salute.

The man then asks, “Well, young lady, have you been good to your mother?”

Hector quickly looks down, and starts shaking, and he doesn’t know why. He stops shaking when he feels an arm around his shoulders. Hector looks up, and see Mama glaring at the man.

“You better explain why my son is uncomfortable if you want to keep your job.”

“I’m terribly sorry,” says the librarian, hunching again. “I thought your son was a girl. I didn’t think he would get upset over it. As an apology, I can help look for a particular book your boy wants.”

Hector checks out a second grade level book about crows and ravens, as well as _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. As the two left, Hector sees Mama’s red face turning red. She calls the old man a _tonto_ for thinking boys can’t have long hair, and talks how she’ll complain about his behavior anyway for scaring Hector. Mama doesn’t see the old man is watching them though.

~~~

Hector pulls out his diary from underneath the bed. Written on tape are the words ‘ **DO NOT READ’**. Most entries are about Hector’s day, or copies of Papa’s recipes. Hector grabs a pencil, and starts writing about Saturday’s events at the library. Hector also writes how awe he was at the murder of crows migrating to the Nevermore tree at the abandoned house with the barn.

He also re-copies the special sauce recipe his teacher Ms. Mariposa –Hector refuses to call her Mrs. M despite her insisting– taught on Friday, when she was supposed to teach the life cycle of months and butterflies. Hector thinks Papa is going to like it for their chicken enchiladas. The green sauce turns out too salty, and the red sauce turns out too spicy.

**_SMACK!_ **

Hector puts his diary down, and looks out the window. He sees two people from the village running away with a bucket, while Papa is shaking a broom in the air in their direction. Hector opens the window and asks what happened.

“ _Pin-_ Freaking villagers! I caught them pouring blood all over the porch!”

Papa says he is going to go on a cleaning rampage, both inside and outside the house. He also tells Hector if there’s anything important to hide, he better do it now. Hector panics, and begs Papa to clean his room last. Hector closes the window, and stuffs his diary into his school bag.

~~~

It’s the middle of night. It’s really 2 AM of the new day, if Hector reads his clock right. Hector just woke up from a scary noise. It sounds like a car engine, but why would a car be near their house? Hector puts on his slippers, and leaves his room.

The lights of Mama and Papa’s bedroom are on. He looks down and sees his parents. Both are in their pajamas, talking about the noise. Mama looks up, and asks Hector if he heard the noise too. Hector answers yes. His parents soon nod their heads in unison, and they quickly went outside, telling Hector to go back into his room.

Hector doesn’t listen, and slightly scares himself upon stepping on a creaky step on the stairs. He then joins his parents outside and wiggles between them. The three stares out at the desert.

“Is the thing still here? What was the thing that made the noise?” asks Hector.

Mama is frowning when she answers, “Nothing. There’s nothing we can see.”

“If there’s nothing out there, what was that noise?”

“It must be someone from the Village of Fowl Devotee,” says Papa. “You know how they are.”

~~~

Mama drives Hector to school before everyone else arrives, and she takes him to a happy and waiting Ms. Mariposa. The two are always first there, because Mama wants to work on the matador’s costume before her shift starts. Mama tells Hector today she is feeling lucky.

Papa picks up Hector right on time. Papa has a few cobwebs stuck in his hair, which Hector only tells him after the two say their goodbyes to Ms. Mariposa. After Hector finishes his homework, they start working on the chicken enchiladas, the special sauce, and Mexican rice.

As they are waiting for the oven to ding, Mama comes home early. Usually she comes home after dinner. Mama is pulling a huge suitcase, and she is smiling too big. She taps it, and tells Papa to come with her upstairs. Papa is worrying over the enchiladas–

“The enchiladas can wait. Besides, you promised me you’ll be the first one to wear it.”

Hector waits for about twenty minutes for his parents to return. As they return downstairs, with the creaky step giving them way, Hector realizes he may be seeing the magnum opus. When Papa re-enter the kitchen, Hector couldn’t help but smile at the sight of everything.

Papa is cover from his neck to his ankles in what Hector can describe as a beautiful suit of light. The red jacket, vest, and strangely tight pants are cover in gold sequins and threads. As Papa walks and spins around the kitchen, Hector looks down past the pink socks to see Papa’s flat shoes have little bowties on them. When Hector looks back up, Papa is adjusting his black tie.

Mama is behind him, still smiling too big. She’s carrying a black fur hat with two fat horns in one hand, and a hair adornment. On top of the fur hat, there’s a design of a crow.

Mama puts the hair adornment in Papa’s hair, and then the hat. “It is uncomfortable?”

“No. It’s perfect.”

The two go into a kiss, and Hector can’t help but stick his tongue out. He hates it when they get lovey-dovey in front of him. Luckily for Hector, the kiss got cut short by the oven dinging.

~~~

It’s the middle of the night again. It’s really 3 AM of the new day, if Hector reads his clock right. Hector doesn’t know why he woke up so early. He’s thirsty though, and decides to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He puts on his slippers, walks out of his room, and quickly stops walking due to hearing the kitchen window getting smash into.

The smash is loud enough to wake up both of his parents. Mama comes out with scissors, while Papa is holding a hammer. Mama and Papa orders Hector to hide in their closet. Mama goes down first, while Papa stays back for a bit.

“Hector, if anything bad happens to us, I want you to scream and run away.”

~~~

Hector listened to his parents at first. He went into their room, and hid in their closet. Hector only left after hearing another window getting smash.

When he got to the second to last step on the stairs, Hector saw smoke, and a strange man. The man was eyeing Mama’s suitcase. Hector had forgotten the last step was the creaky one.

The man turned his attention to the stairs, and made a dash towards Hector. Hector ran towards the kitchen, because that’s where the back door is at. He ends up tripping, and felt someone grabbing his ankles. Scared, Hector grabs onto something. Something turned out to be his school bag, which Hector dropped when a strange woman threw him into the backseat of a car.

Right now, Hector is screaming and crying. He’s not doing both loud enough if he can hear the man asking the woman to get Hector to shut up. The woman yells back she’s trying to make sure another kid doesn’t jump out of the car. “Sooner or later,” she says, “he’ll stop screaming.”

The woman is right. Hector’s voice starts tiring out when the car arrives at the Mortmain Mountains. Hector is still crying though. He’s crying, and he has no idea what these kidnappers are saying. They are using words he doesn’t understand, at least not without looking it up in a dictionary. They make the old man at the library look normal.

The man looks at Hector, before looking at Mama’s suitcase sitting in the third backseat. The man then looks back at Hector. He asks Hector if his partner lets him go, Hector has to promise to not jump out of the car. Hector looks down, and nods his head. He doesn’t have much of a choice anyway. The woman lets go, and Hector quickly moves to the second backseat. He sees the woman gets up from her seat and whisper something to her companion.

Hector doesn’t care what they’re talking about now though. All he wants is to go back home.

(Hector does return back home, of course. But it’s not until many years later, which is all in honestly, not something he would have done out of his free will. The only reason he eventually accepts living at the Village of Fowl Devotee again —at least for a while— if it wasn’t for the fact he come to realize almost everyone **lied** about that terrible night.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confuse with some parts of the fic, feel free to ask questions, because I just realize now there may be some things that made 100% sense to me as an author, but may not exactly make 100% sense to a reader.


End file.
